Free Republic of Talmoria
FREE REPUBLIC OF TALMORIA Introduction This nation is a nation with a vast and colourful history. Once an Empire that spanned over many lands with a vast army and a Grand Emperor who ruled benevolantly with his Imperial Senate. The Nation ran into Financial Trouble and could no long sustain the military and the Empire it policed and the Empire fell along with the Emperor who died the day before The Republic was born. History In ancient past, Talmoria was a grand empire spanning roughly a quarter of the continent of Dovani. Talmoria was founded by it's first and greatest emperor, Talowulf. He was born in 708 BCE, to the Polsdenisk tribe's chief. By the age of 19, he had unified the various warring tribes within the nation, and set out on both improving his subjects lives and expanding the empires borders. In the legends, he was described as having a dragon's blood in him, and fought with the ferocity of an enraged bull. He always fought on the front-lines side by side with his troops. With the protection of the terrifying Imperial Guard, of course. The Imperial Guard were handpicked from only the strongest and most loyal of troops, and had decades of battlefield experience and the finest equipment available. Besides his military conquests, Talowulf gave his citizens economic and cultural prosperity. Majestic museums were set up, neckbeard aviaries were built. Vast markets sprang up everywhere, traders travelled all over the empire to sell goods and did so in near absolute safety. He created the Talmorian Senate in 735 BCE. It was created to be run by the people, for the people. Citizens could elect noblemen to the Senate and petition senators to create whatever legislation they desired. Of course, the Emperor still held absolute power and could intervene and prevent legislation from being passed, and pass any legislation of his own without needing any referendums or votes. This allowed him to stop the senators from passing frivolous legislation, such as the well documented 'Carts Must Have Square Wheels' Act. ... The Empire lasted for over 3000 glorious years until it's eventual downfall, when it could no longer sustain itself, when the edges of it's empire were rebelling and attacking the rest, when the rest of the world was beginning to interfere with it and colonise the continent, when the Emperor was dead and no heir could be found. The Empire was officially dissolved in 2399. For years and years the Senate fought to regain control of what was left of the country, and over the course of several decades of bloody war, defeated the rebels (and foreign intruders). The remnants of the Senate then created the Republic of Talmoria in January 2439, and the first session in the new Parliament was held in March 2439 between the eight hastily assembled political parties. The Parties The National Imperial Party Formed to restore the Emperor and the Imperial Senate to their rightful place at the head of the nation. They Believe in a Strong military and the restoration of the once glorious Empire. Nuclear, Biological and Chemical warfare have the backing of the NIP in the event of defence not attack. The Totalitarian Capitalist Party Being the oldest active party in the nation the experiance of this party cannot be ignored. Their Current manifesto states: "We believe that people have no rights. We believe that the economy can regulate itself just fine without us. We believe that the government should either incarcerate or kill anyone behaving subversively. Unless they can provide a large monetary reason why they shouldn't be. We believe that our citizens should be subject to an absolute state authority. We believe that we need a strong military to protect our people. And to protect other countries people. And to make those people into our people." The Peoples' Fist Party Founded as the Shintoist Party in 2476, a takeover in February 2480, led by the charismatic party minority leader Vladimir Mechnikov, resulted in the party being renamed the People's Fist Party. In June 2497, Vladimir Mechnikov was elected as leader of the country, resulting in the culmination of the PFP's goals to become a force within Talmoria's political sphere. Mechnikov confirmed that it was only a sign of better things to come, and that he hoped it would be the beginning of a long and prosperous age to come. In 2512, after 15 years as head of state, Vladimir Mechnikov stepped aside and his understudy, Steven Demetre Georgiou, took over as leader of the party. In 2515, after being out of the role of head of state for three years, the PFP's Steven Demetre Georgiou won the election and was made Grand Archmagister of the Neckbeard. He ruled for 14 years, until 2529. After a tumultuous set of years, the PFP fell out of favor. However, in 2540, he was reelected and served for another long reign, until 2554. Following his defeat in the election, he stepped down from the party, and Skarphedinn Skallagrimsson was nominated as his successor. Skallagrimsson has since made it his goal to reinvigorate the party, and to restore its standing in the senate. The party runs on a platform based heavily on civil rights and protecting the environment. They believe in a small, defensive military, and a heavily regulated economy, to prevent corporate tyranny. Democratic Socialist Party Unknown (please fill in the blanks yourself DSP) PPP Unknown Liberation Federation Liberation Federation was formed by a merger of the Libertarianz and Liberated parties in 2543. This very Liberal Party and operatates on this quote: "Each individual adult is the rightful owner of their own life and has the right to live it as they see fit, on the condition force or fraud is not initiated against others. The only legitimate role of government is to protect this right." The Flag The Flag has a vast histroy in itself, the current flag is a flag that was reinstated in April 2480 by the National Imperial Party as part of their Repatriation plans. It replaced the flag of the Republic with a the flag that was used on the battlefields of the old Empire and was the National symbol of the Emperors power. The Imperial Crest layed upon it is the Imperial Seal which is a sign of the Emperors power. There is a slight addition to the Flag, the "T" inside the Crest symbolises Talmoria and her Government and the entire Flag represents past and present. The old Imperial Flag of the Talmorian Empire Replaced by (date unknown) The First flag of the Free Republic of Talmoria Replaced by (April 2480) The Current flag of Talmoria Represents the former Empire and the current Republican Government